Simone
by your cabbage's koala tea boobs
Summary: The eleventh doctor finally meets Rose Tyler, the love of his life. But, how did this all happen? And where do his former incarnations and companions all fit in? And, why can't Jack stop flirting with everyone? Including...Amy! Eleven/Rose Jack/Anyone :
1. Welcum to the hellmouth

**Simone**

**Autors noet: hey guise! so, i no ths is reli short rite now, but its mah first fanfic &nd i'm jst sorta tryin it out. its gunna gt alots longr & i hav a reli good twst pland ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcum to da Hellmouth<strong>

Lal off a suden, doktah and Roes were in TARDIS.

"Doktah, less go, said" roes.

"Where we be goin" (Auters Noet= Da Doktah is all ways drnk n ghetto lAWl roes mst hav a drnk ghetto fetis or sumtin)

"gimma drugz, bitch, u a doktah, arnt uou?"

da Doktah razed his i brows (lAWl No He No gots none) att Roes. (Autrehs Noat= roes No has i brows fetsh sins Doktah has none,) "U no nEd no drugs stupid batch."

roes was sad.

She creyed. lots.

she wyped hr i nd lal te mscera dat wz dumppd smeerd all ova hrr fayc.

Doktah felt bed. he prsd sum butons. TARDIS vworped. lAWl dnt ask me 4 sum reesun it hapens lal tymes

"Roes open da" door sed doktah. roes opnd door.

* * *

><p><strong>so i cant reli tel yall whts gunna hapen bt just no its reli good so r&amp;r ;)<strong>


	2. Martha Jones

Roes opneed door d hit Marfa (I HAYT HURR I LYK TO CAWL HER **BA**RFA).

"ow im ded said" ded marfuh

"no1curr barfa sadi ros

rows run up hill 2 gett drugz. she loev drugz (lAWl ionno guiz it happns in da show no blaym me)

den, all suden, rowe seize NAINE DOCTAR.

buh she no curr cuz she luv drugz.

"drugz btch gimmay drgz!"

"roes calm yo tits i onlie gawts chips"

"saime ding"

"hv som chips FOOL"

.

.

.

.

.

roes had sem chaps. (guis it hpns lAWL dee tyme in da showe)

den, all of suden,

DUN

**DUN**

_DUN_

barfa moved!

nd roes ran by rver wif drugz

but it wazna

mayd of

waturr

_wachurrr_

**wachyrrrrrr**

Guiz kepe reding i hav gud twiss comn up.


	3. Someone is pregnantbut WHO!

Roes jist wantd her drugz. she didnt cur abut nythin else in da wrld but her drugz.

"i think I want to where a orange shirt 2day" sed BARFa.

"no stoopid bitch u cNt were orange roes told her

"o okay"

suddenly…

DDDDun

dUUUUn .com

duNNNN

Rows saw 9 dokta. (auter naot:= Lol dont even ask mee theres 3 on da show bt fer sum resun the numbrs start 9 and not 1?) she wet to sei hii but then the rivah made of not watr came in2 da scene &nd started kissin 9 doktah! .com

dokta wat r u doin dont uou rember me im ur roes u gav me may drugz?" told roes.

"lol no" said dokta 9 "Im pregNant now

"yeh its mha .com bebe" river said

"bt doktah i luvd uou whos gonna gimme drugz now. this new guy wont." x-climed Roes.

roes cryed again and her mscerra done fell lal ova her fayc again. (dam her fac mst b covred in it by .com nao)

"dont worry ur prty lil head roes"9 dokTah said" i still luv youuuuuu"

Roes was excitd. like, RELI xcitd.

"LOL JK" Doktah nine said!

"hey guise im .com

alive" said martha


	4. RUPERT GRAVES BENDYDICK

Roes ran true da foress aweigh frum doktuh 9 nd riva. "Drgz, drhgggz, durggz! Whrr u ?"

LAL FO A SUDEN, a treeeeeeeeeee appred. "o luk drgz, SAID roes"!

Den, cptn jck pooped outt frm bhind treeeeeeeeeee. "u stewpd batch. dis ain't no drgz, dis tree." den he shootd roes.

but da bullet no hitt hurr.

dun

_DNU_

**DUn!11!ON!E!111!**

Da bulltt bouncd of roes' mscaruh, hit rawree.

RAWREE: " Y I NOT DEAD THO?"

THEn the BULLET HIT **barfa**.

nd she died.

"woops i died" said DED BARFA DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN.

no1curr.

den, th blulet hitted da skyz, so allllllllllofasuden, condms reigned frm da heavns.

"i anit no stewpd batch imma cumbrbitchs," sed Rosa sa she wypd hrr mscra of hrr fayc. it ws all clumpd agnn.

Amy: "jack u no can [ yourcabbageskoalateaboobs (dot) tumblr (dot) com ] shoot ppl lal dee time. bad jck" amy HITTED him.

DEN

dundundunnnnnn

Bendydick Cumonmybaps pooped out from behine tree. "omg diz rain stop. 2 many cndms, onlee 1 martuhn freebitch."

den mratuhn freebitch arived. he was a hedghg mayd of kittuns. "letz get outta rayn bendydick. grb some cndms."

SO BENDYDICK AND MRAHTIN OPEND THRE PNATZ UP TWO CATHC CNDMS. DEN DEY SKIP [ yourcabbageskoalateaboobs (dot) tumblr (dot) com ] OF IN2 SUNZET TO HAS SEXCKSYCKS.

tell us about.

AUTRES' KNOTT;;; LAWL FCK H8RS. I DONT CURR D YEW PUTT MAH AYMAYZAYNG FIC IN DA DOOMD FICZ ARCHVE I WULL LURVE MAH FIC TIL DA ENDDD OF TYME ND SEW WILLL ERRY1 ELS. BAI NAOW.

OOOH ND BIGGGGGG TWISZST COMIGN UP.

DUNDUNDUN.


End file.
